Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an apparatus for trimming trees such as, but not restricted to, palm trees.
2. Background Information
Removing dead and dying branches from trees, as well as stubble left by previous cutting is dirty, tiring, and dangerous work.
As will be seen in the subsequent description, the preferred embodiment of the present invention overcomes shortcomings of existing methods and equipment used for trimming trees, especially palm trees.
The present invention, in the preferred embodiment, is a tree trimming apparatus for trimming branches and bark from trees, such as, but not restricted to, palm trees, comprising a resilient frame, upright assemblies, drive assemblies, resilient alignment bar assemblies, spring tensioner assemblies, a buss assembly, and saw assemblies.